I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the painting of fascia for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved buck for supporting vehicular parts during the painting thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The automobile manufacturers have, over time, developed a painting method for its parts which, with some variation, is standard industry practice. The process begins with the painting of the vehicle part, with primers, paints and coatings being applied. Following this,the part is subjected to a baking process, where the painted part is rapidly dried. The part is then ready for the assembly onto the vehicle.
Certain problems, however, have been encountered during the painting process. One problem is the occurrence of part deformation during the exposure to significantly elevated temperatures during the baking period. Manufacturers then developed buck spindles, generally called bucks, to address this problem. Bucks are formed to the general contours of the fascia or cladding being baked. Thus, if the oven heat would affect the integrity of the part, the buck prevents deformation.
Yet different problems are encountered by use of the buck. Bucks are currently formed of aluminum, as this lightweight metal lessens the drag upon the motors driving the assembly line. Aluminum bucks become brittle, due to the oven heat, leading to premature failure as breaks and cracks occur. Therefore, bucks can fail during baking, which invites fascia deformation. Additionally, a chalky surface forms upon the buck. This then can stain the fascia or cladding.
Another problem associated with bucks is heat transfer. Bucks are solid members, cast of aluminum. As such, bucks retain heat absorbed and poorly transfer this thermal energy. This explains, in part, the failure of the bucks. Additionally, the bucks create heat points on the fascia where the two members contact. This disrupts even baking of the fascia and, therefore, denigrates paint quality.
What is needed is a buck that can maintain fascia integrity during the drying portion of the painting process while not deteriorating due to the high heat. Further, a buck is needed that does not impart unwanted chalky residues to the fascia. It is to these needs that the present invention is directed.